Drainage and ventilation are an important part of floor design. Conventional flooring designs include a sponge-like device used under the floor finish. The sponge-like device is made in a cumbersome process of binding scrap foam with an expensive adhesive binder. The mix of adhesive and foam is formed into a large cylinder and subsequently peeled to create a uniform thickness sheet. The final product is highly absorptive of moisture, moisture vapor, odors, dust, and debris. The foam is often the source of odors in a living space and often holds moisture that wicks into the soft, malleable floor finish. Wood and concrete can absorb the moisture and become permanently odiferous. The sponge-like foam is very difficult to clean and dry and has no means on its own of preventing moisture issues.